Amores deseados
by SmallMalfoyGirl.Daidoyi
Summary: Draco se fija en Hermione para q sera... Sabes lo que pasará?Ó.o ENTONCES LEELO! El deseo mandará sobre la razon hasta que sea demasiado tarde... OJO! no solo estan involucrados Dr&Hr. cuarto cap arriba! REVIEW PLEASE!... como ultimo un anuncio publicado.
1. Cap 1 Primer accidente

Hola! Es un placer para mi publicar este fanfic, espero les guste… como todo principio es duro espero que le tengan paciencia a la historia, y a mi forma de escribir ya que soy principiante (publicando fanfics pero ya he escrito antes) y además soy venezolana, y por ello algunas expresiones pueden ser raras o desconocidas…

Por ser la pareja principal del fic Draco y Hermione, no tome en cuenta todas las cosas ocurridas en el sexto libro para que la historia tuviera coherencia.

Los personajes de la serie "Harry Potter" no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**AMORES DESEADOS PERO NO PROHIBIDOS**

**Capítulo 1: Comienza el Fuego**

Era un día caluroso y lleno de mucha alegría para todos aquellos jóvenes magos que ansiaban reencontrarse con todos sus amigos de Hogwarts. La estación de tren King´s Cross se encontraba abarrotada de gente, la mayor parte de esta eran los familiares de los estudiantes que querían asegurarse de ser ellos mismos los que montaran a sus hijos en los vagones del tren. Entre tanta gente se encontraba una pareja aislada adrede: un chico pelirrojo alto y apuesto, y una chica castaña de buen cuerpo y rostro lleno de felicidad.

-Estoy segura que podemos esperar llegar al colegio para hablar Ron…- decía la muchacha viendo el reloj morado que tenia en su muñeca-

-Es que…- el sonido del tren opaco las palabras del pelirrojo que desesperadamente buscaba la forma de hablarle a Hermione- demonios!... Oh no!!… Ya los chicos se montaron en el tren…

-Vamos Ron!! Solo falta un minuto para que salga!...

-Chicos! – dijo una señora bajita y rechoncha acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia la pareja- qué hacen que aun no están en el tren… vamos los ayudo con el equipaje… Arthur! Échame una mano cariño…

-Voy Molly…

Los señores Weasley cargaban con el equipaje de Ron y Hermione camino al Anden 9 y ¾. Una vez embarcada la pareja en el tren despidieron a los padres del pelirrojo, quienes enérgicamente hacían señas con sus brazos y manos mientras les deseaban suerte en su último año como estudiantes en el mejor de todos los colegios del mundo mágico, Hogwarts.

-Por qué se demoraron tanto?- pregunto Ginny, que se encontraba acompañada por Harry y Luna- embarcamos y luego nos dimos cuenta de que se habían quedado atrás… Qué les paso?

-Tu misma lo has dicho Ginny, nos quedamos atrás, mas nada- respondió ásperamente el muchacho mientras se fijaba de la mirada de Harry que le comunicaba un "_mentiroso_", pero eso no le importo mucho…-

-Vamos, busquemos un compartimiento- dijo Harry como modo de cambiar de tema… era decepcionante para él el hecho de que Ron no terminara de declarársele a Hermione, o de rechazarla, no le gustaba que jugara con su amiga… pero lamentablemente eso no le incumbía del todo-

-No creo que encontremos uno solo para nosotros- dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia ambos lados a medida en que avanzaban-

-Eh! Parece que este año hay más alumnos que el año pasado!!- dijo Ron, y era verdad, la mayor parte de los compartimientos se encontraban llenos…-

-Lo que pasa es que los padres de muchos alumnos comprenden que el colegio es mucho mas seguro que sus propias casas. El año pasado dejó de venir mucha gente, pero este año estamos más que completos- dijo Hermione con dulzura-

Ante la dulce respuesta de Hermione, Ron se le quedo mirando con asombro, no por que su respuesta fuera muy profunda, sino porque aquella manera tan delicada de hablar era dedicada a él, y el lo sabia, solo que no podía asumirlo del todo… Hermione era demasiado para el, era demasiado inteligente, bonita, valiente, audaz, tierna, sencilla,… era demasiado mujer para un tonto como él… "_no es del todo mi tipo, no me la merezco_".. estas palabras estaban presentes en la conciencia del pelirrojo desde que miraba a su amiga con otros ojos, pero era claro que a él le gustaban aún las relaciones imprecisas como las que tenia con Lavender (chica que además le volvió a declarar a Ron su cariño en una carta que le envió durante el verano). Ron se quedo mirando a Hermione por unos segundos hasta que a ella se le subieron ligeramente los colores a las mejillas.

-Que irónico no?- menciono Ginny- el año pasado habían menos estudiantes por el regreso de Voldemort-

-Si, y este año hay mas porque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- se ha hecho mas fuerte- dijo Luna, quien no había pronunciado hasta ahora-

-Y como sabes eso?- pregunto curioso Harry al percatarse de que Luna al fin había articulado algo-

-Él debe contar con muchos aliados… además de hombres lobos, mortifagos, vampiros, craksters, glumpikers….

-Miren! Aquí solo están Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Neville- dijo animado Ron-

Fueron pasando uno a uno, primero Ginny, luego Harry, Luna y Ron… pero al momento en que Hermione se asomó esta se dio cuenta que no cabía un alma más… todos se encontraban en los asientos sumamente apretujados y la jaula de Hedwig estaba en el piso ya que no cabía en el portaequipaje.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya al vagón de los prefectos- dijo tranquila la castaña, sin darle mucha importancia a la situación, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con sus amigos, aunque la posibilidad de quedarse con Ron la tentaba bastante-

-Hermione si quieres te quedas y yo voy de pie o sentado en el piso- dijo Harry de la forma más _amigable_ que pudo para que su mejor amiga se quedara-

-No te molestes, de igual forma me va a tocar hacer las rondas en algún momento-

-segura Hermione?- dijo esta vez Ron, aunque se suponía que estas eran las palabras que debían salir de la boca de Harry-

-Si, no se molesten chicos. Puedo dejar el equipaje aquí verdad? No creo que estorbe tanto…-

-No hay problema- dijo Harry

Hermione se dirigió al compartimiento de los prefectos con tranquilidad mientras que acariciaba a crookshanks de camino… cuando se encontraba cerca del compartimiento la puerta se abrió, y salio nada mas y nada menos que Pansy con una cara de enojo y de niña que hace pucheros…

-Drakito lindo! Déjame estar contigo… prometo no abrir la boca…

-"_ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… es que el problema no es que la abra, si no que la cierre. Que patética… suplicándole a Malfoy estar con él…Que asco!! _"- Hermione se encontraba roja del esfuerzo por contener la risa. Y no era para menos, Pansy fruncía el ceño mientras le suplicaba a Draco _"5 minutos más"_ …

-Vete Pansy! Anda a molestar a Zabini con tus chillidos de mocosa que no sabe comportarse…- dijo Draco sin salir del compartimiento, al parecer le daba hasta fastidio tener que echar a Pansy él mismo, ya estaba cansado de andar cargando con parásitos molestos y además estúpidos, que lo hacían ver a él como un estúpido más. Estúpido en un sentido que a él no le gustaba, siempre había sido pretencioso, orgulloso, apuesto, e inteligente sin tener que responder a las preguntas de los profesores; sin embargo el estar rodeado de gente patética, retrasada y poco interesante lo hacia ver igual… Aunque no del todo… al menos con facilidad podía atraer niñitas interesadas por él, por su cuerpo, dinero y su prestigio… sin embargo no estaba satisfecho del todo…

Pansy se había largado llorando indiscretamente como si se tratara de un funeral. A Hermione la situación ya no le parecía tan graciosa pero prefirió tomar una postura indiferente antes de entrar al sitio donde se encontraba Draco. Al entrar la castaña, Draco no pudo evitar verla, y sí que la vio!, no es que ella estuviese muy cambiada: era, en primer lugar, que la chica llevaba puesta una ropa muy favorecedora (jeans azul claro pegado y corte bajo, y una camisa manga larga ajustada y con escote). En segundo lugar, Draco no todos los días tenía a Hermione tan cerca como para detallarla, tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho rubio la estaba observando… Que tontería! Más bien sentía que la estaban escaneando… por lo mismo la muchacha buscó arrinconarse rápidamente junto a la ventana al lado del asiento opuesto a Draco.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos tensos compensados por los maullidos de crookshanks.

-Quieres dejar ya al maldito gato tranquilo!- Draco empezaba a sentirse incómodo viendo la confianza que tenía Hermione al acariciar a su gato frente a él de forma tan divertida, mientras que él se encontraba aburrido y con deseos de hacer algo… pero… claro! Eso era lo que pasaba, no había molestado a la sangre sucia desde que entró,… los insultos se quedaban cortos, ya estaban grandecitos así que, si iba a jugar con fuego lo haría como gente grande, como un joven Malfoy que es…

Hermione decidió ignorarlo, no era su estilo responderle al rubio, después de todo ella siempre les decía a Ron y a Harry cosas como "no vale la pena" "es solo Malfoy", no era coherente que ella en especial cayera en sus provocaciones infantiles. La chica siguió acariciando al gato como si nada.

Naturalmente Draco no se puede quedar con eso de que lo ignoren, así que se acercó rápida y furiosamente a la bruja

-Mira Granger o dejas la mal nacida confianza de hacer lo que te da la gana o te largas de aquí

-Mira Malfoy, Primero si me da la "mal nacida gana" de acariciar a mi gato o de estar en confianza aquí es MI problema

-Pero me estorbas así que o te adaptas o te largas

Draco se había acercado bastante a Hermione, había colocado sus brazos a los lados de cara de la chica recostándolos en la pared del compartimiento… definitivamente estaba dispuesto a jugar con fuego, aunque el fuego aún no se había dado cuenta de que querían jugar con él…

-Pues no me largo, soy prefecta y si quiero estar aquí estoy y punto- acercándose más a la cara del rubio- te guste o no

_Él sabía que terminaría siendo nadie sin ella,_

_Pero es que solo la estética no ayuda_

_A que una relación sea estática_

_Con una táctica estratégica puedes oler el engaño_

_Pero no calmar el daño de antaño que hoy causa réplica_

_Él Y Ella…_

-No me provoques preciosa Granger que te puede salir el tiro por la culata…

-Nada de tiro ni nada de culata- Hermione no se había percatado del tono de voz que ahora Draco utilizaba con ella, _"me llamó preciosa!!! No… definitivamente son ideas mías… esto no me puede estar pasando con un Slytherin, Y mucho menos con Malfoy!!!", _daba escalofrío, no era posible que una serpiente helada utilizara un tono igualmente helado que resultara tan provocador… la distancia que estaban guardando ahora los jóvenes no era nada favorecedora para ninguno… ni para la serpiente ni para la leona… cualquier tipo de relación debía ser nula, vacía, o de odio… pero qué tan lejos está el oscuro odio del profundo amor… posiblemente demasiado lejos, pero no lo suficiente para ser algo imposible…

Las mejillas de Hermione empezaron a colorearse mientras que Draco no apartaba los ojos de ella y se percataba de la perdida de audacia de la leona… bajando la mirada hacia el escote de Hermione, Draco lanzó una sublime mirada de lujuria que "debía" detener para no relacionarse con la castaña… pero… el fuego estaba esperando el juego…

-Apártate Malfoy- dijo Hermione sin mirarle a los ojos para no demostrar más nerviosismo ante la serpiente

-estás un poco… sonrojada… no crees?... ¿Te da pena mirarme Granger?... o no quieres que vea lo que sientes ahora?

-No estoy al nivel de mirar a una sabandija como TU…Malfoy

Y aquí murió la gota que reboso el vaso!!!. Esto ya no se lo aguantaba Draco tranquilito como antes. La poca distancia que quedaba entre los enemigos se redujo a cero. Draco con fuerza atrajo el rostro de Hermione hacia él, la empezó a besar, a besar a pura fuerza hasta que la castaña empezó a relajarse y a continuar el beso. El pecado ya estaba cometido. Los enemigos estaban fundidos en un mismo beso, Hermione rodeaba el cuello de Draco mientras que él tomaba las riendas de la situación. Mas furtiva que delicadamente, Draco se introducía en la boca de Hermione saboreándola una vez tras otra hasta donde podía sin lograr saciarse del todo. Hermione se estaba doblegando ante lo que Draco le estaba haciendo; las caricias de su lengua la estaba volviendo loca, cada vez que él pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas hasta su cuello la hacían volar muy, muy lejos… sin pensar en sus amigos, su familia, ni la casa a la cual pertenecía, continuó el delicioso beso que Draco le brindaba… hasta que por la mente de ella se asomaba Ron, no podía hacerle eso a él, hace unos días se habían besado en la madriguera dentro de un armario vacío… a pesar de que el beso de Draco era mucho mejor que el de Ron, Draco era su enemigo y Ron su amigo de toda la vida (o al menos así lo veía ella sin saber como pensaba el pelirrojo). Era una traición a muchas cosas lo que ese beso significaba… era quizás un costo muy alto para algo que podía ser efímero y posteriormente doloroso, una mordida de serpiente no se cura en segundos…

Bruscamente Hermione abrió los ojos y se separó del slytherin, pisando ambos los pies sobre la tierra se dieron cuenta de con quién estuvieron disfrutando estos últimos minutos. La mirada de la leona expresaba mas temor que la mirada de la serpiente, sin embargo ambos estaban igual…

-Esto fue un error… no debió pasar- Hermione fue la primera en hablar, nerviosamente busco apartarse del slytherin-

-Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- dijo sobriamente Draco, "_el fuego besaba bien hasta que se le ocurrió detenerse"_

Hermione se quedó muda ante aquella pregunta, creía que había sido algo de momento, pero la pregunta del rubio la hizo dudar. Draco seguía buscado la mirada de la castaña, _"nada de esto debió haber pasado, en eso si estoy de acuerdo con la sangre sucia, pero no voy a dejar que una impura como ella me rechace tampoco, primero muerto antes de ser rechazado por una Griffindor impura"_.

-No hice nada a propósito Malfoy… y la verdad es que sí, me arrepiento de lo que pasó- Hermione había puesto sus prioridades en orden y ya sabía con quien estaban sus sentimientos y era con sus amigos, especialmente por Ron

-Yo haré que no te vuelvas a arrepentir más nunca Granger…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Escritora: Siiiiiiii XD… lindo suspenso XD ja ja ja ja … bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Please (TuT) dejen reviews si les gustó o no la historia….

Personal mente creo que va a ser buena. Lo que tengo en la cabeza es finísimo, el lío es sacarlo y colocarlo en la computadora….

Chao, Besos!!! Acuérdense de que espero los reviews!! XP


	2. Cap 2 Rescate del accidente

Comentarios al final del capítulo!

**Capítulo 2:**** Rescate del accidente**

Continuación…..

-No hice nada a propósito Malfoy… y la verdad es que sí, me arrepiento de lo que pasó- Hermione había puesto sus prioridades en orden y ya sabía con quien estaban sus sentimientos y era con sus amigos, especialmente por Ron

-Yo haré que no te vuelvas a arrepentir más nunca Granger

Draco se fue a cercando peligrosamente a la castaña- NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE MAS MALFOY!- Hermione sacó la varita y la apuntó al rubio, la varita podía tocar la punta de la nariz del muchacho quien no cambio su expresión de peligro- Te lo advierto!- Hermione sentía terror, ya no le gustaba mucho el juego después de pensar en Ron y lejanamente en Harry. No sabía a donde podía llegar esto, era mejor ponerle punto final de inmediato!

-Aquí no se hace lo que tu dices- dijo ligeramente Draco sin mover nada excepto la boca. Hubo un momento de tensión hasta que de repente la varita de Hermione salio disparada por los aires y Draco esbozó una sonrisa

-QUE HICISTE?!- ya la castaña estaba entrando en la histeria mientras que el rubio se seguía acercado hacia ella, hasta que por fin la logró sujetar por la cintura apoyándola en las paredes del compartimiento

-No hice nada mas extraordinario que un expelliarmus no verbal Granger- el sarcasmo del rubio le sentó muy mal a Hermione, que ya empezaba a buscar la manera de alejar su rostro de el del rubio.

Draco no le dio mucha oportunidad a Hermione para defenderse, sus bocas se juntaron rápida y forzosamente. Draco no paraba de introducir su lengua en la boca de Hermione una y otra vez sin perder tiempo alguno. Hermione trataba en lo posible de evitar tal contacto con el slytherin pero la fuerza de él no se comparaba con la de ella, la castaña intentaba alejarlo con sus brazos y manos empujándolo por los hombros bien formados y fuertes de la serpiente, caso perdido a mera vista… el beso no se detenía por nada, a pesar de que Draco era quien aportaba todo, la situación parecía no tener fin. El Slytherin decidió liberar la boca de la leona para ahora desgastar su cuello, estaba extasiado, de saber que una Griffindor sabia tan bien, la hubiera probado antes… Hermione se delató con un gemido al sentir un mordisco de serpiente en su desprotegido cuello. Ella lo disfrutaba al máximo, tantas caricias dedicadas a ella…, era algo nuevo y maravilloso, pero su maldita y desgraciada conciencia no la dejaba tranquila. Era demasiado el peso que estos momentos tan deliciosos le ocasionaban, sentía oprimido el pecho, de forma que empezó otra vez a poner resistencia

-Ya Malfoy, por favor ya- suplicó mientras inútilmente lo intentaba alejar empujándolo por el pecho, pero el chico no se detenía, seguía besándola y besándola como si no le bastara nada-por favor detente!!- Pero nada, a pesar de las súplicas de Hermione, Draco no se detenía, al contrario, la sujetó más fuerte contra él- ya, ya! YA!!- Hermione ahora estaba golpeando a Draco por el pecho y los hombros, esto tenia que parar!!

-QUE LA SUELTES DESGRACIADO!!- Harry había entrado silenciosamente al compartimiento de los prefectos encontrándose con aquella escena tan repugnante. QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREÍA DRACO MALFOY PARA TRATAR ASÍ A SU MEJOR AMIGA Y SIN ELLA DESEARLO!!

Draco de inmediato soltó a Hermione mientras que a ella le fue imposible retener dos gruesas lágrimas, lo último que se hubiera imaginado era que Harry Potter iba a encontrar a Hermione Granger siendo besada por Draco Malfoy, nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera imaginado aquello.

Harry se dirigió a Hermione interponiéndose entre ella y Draco- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla bastardo de mierda!!!- Harry de verdad estaba enojado, estaba más impotente que nunca y su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia

-A ti nadie te llamó San Potter!!!

-Harry tomo del cuello de la camisa a Malfoy y lo amenazándolo con puño le dijo- VUELVE A TOCAR A HERMIONE Y VERAS COMO TE LIQUIDO MALFOY!!!

-Ya Harry,…- Hermione se recuperaba de encontrar a Harry ahora en este escenario-… tu lo sabes, él no vale la pena- todo lo había dicho en un tono casi inaudible (pero ambos jóvenes escucharon), por el rostro de la chica corrían numerosas lágrimas, estaba más asustada que dolida, pero ver a Harry defendiéndola le daba fuerza para hablarle al moreno.

-Ya suéltame Potter!- dijo Malfoy con aire fastidiado, esa escena de la griffindor no le daba ni mas ni menos. Harry no había movido un músculo a pesar de las palabras de Hermione, lo que había visto había sido insoportable para él

-Por favor Harry…- ahora Hermione le suplicaba a Harry, esto suavizo la expresión del moreno. Hermione para acelerar un poco más la liberación del rubio apoyó su mano en el brazo de Harry a manera de que lo bajara.

Harry soltó de un tiro a Malfoy, quien sonrió satisfecho ante la debilidad del Griffindor ante las palabras de su amiga- vete Malfoy, YA!-

-Es una petición?- dijo burlesco el rubio

-No, no lo es- dijo ahora más tranquilo Harry mientras hábilmente sacaba la varita agitándola en dos segundos, y con un hechizo no verbal mando a la serpiente al pasillo del tren, cerrándose la puerta del compartimiento luego.

Desde fuera del compartimiento se escuchó-¡¡¡LA VAS A PAGAR CARO POTTER!!!-luego la serpiente se alejó a zancadas sonoramente maldiciendo…

Hermione se encontraba sentada con las manos en las rodillas y la cabeza baja mientras su rostro seguía aún cubierto de lágrimas. Harry se acercó a su amiga y se arrodilló frente a ella para poderle ver mejor el rostro de la chica

-Harry…-comenzó a hablar la chica con los ojos cerrados- Harry, yo no que-quería que esto pa-pasara… te lo juro- su voz estaba entrecortada por el miedo, los nervios…-

-Lo se Herm…- dijo comprensivo Harry mientras le levantaba el rostro a Hermione _"es obvio que no querías que pasara"_ –

-En serio… -decía asustada Hermione- intenté detener todo!

-Lo se, lo se… no te mortifiques, yo te vi defendiéndote de ese asqueroso…- Harry se colocó mas al nivel de Hermione y la abrazó tierna y protectoramente- no tienes que explicarme nada…- terminó por decir el moreno sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione-

Hermione se perdió en aquel abrazo sintiéndose mejor, a pesar de que no lo había pasado tan mal, no se sentía tan bien tampoco así que se relajó, recostándose del hombro de su amigo y devolviéndole agradecida el abrazo

-Gracias Harry- dijo la castaña sin mas palabra ante la amistad incondicional de su verdadero mejor amigo

-No me agradezcas tontica- dijo mientas de daba un beso en la mejilla a Hermione (acto que la sonrojó un poco, pero no le dio mayor importancia)- yo siempre voy a estar aquí cuando lo necesites… y… bueno… si no te molesta decirme- dijo separándose de la castaña y mirándola a los ojos- por qué Malfoy comenzó a hacerte eso?...-al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione agregó- Digo, no se… lo hizo por molestar a gravedad o… o por placer- ante esta idea al moreno sintió repugnancia de si mismo, pero no quiso corregir nada

-La verdad, no lo tengo muy claro Harry- Harry frunció el ceño y volteo la mirada- no se muy bien, pero creo que no encontró otra manera de molestarme… es que como me resbala que me diga impura, o sangre sucia…-Harry volvió a mirarla mas tranquilo- Harry necesito que no le digas nada de esto a Ron… no quiero ni imaginarlo si se llegase a enterar…

-Está bien (recordando lo importante que era Ron para Hermione), se que eso arruinaría su relación- dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa-

Casi tan triste como Harry- Aun no tenemos una "relación Harry", Ron creo que se me iba a declarar antes de montarnos en el tren, pero no dio tiempo…

-Segura que se te iba a declarar Herm? "_mierda no quiero que te lastimen, y Tú a Ron le gustas, pero no está seguro de tener algo serio contigo_"

-Ja!, pues si no era eso entonces me iba a mandar a volar!...- (pensamiento de Harry: UPS!… pensé en vos alta…)- Ay! Por Dios tu sabes como estuvimos en la madriguera…- decía sonrojándose y sonriendo-

-Yo no tengo NI IDEA, a mi solo se me ocurrió que se perdían accidentalmente…-dijo bromeando "es raro tener esta conversación con ella, no importa, la voy a aprovechar"

-Si claro Harry, te creí!!-

El recorrido hacia el castillo se hizo más ligero, los dos Griffindor estaban cómodamente hablando mientras llegaban a Hosmeade… En otro vagón, solo, había una persona jurando la revancha…

-Lo que pasó hoy no llega hasta aquí, hoy tuviste un ángel guardián, pero otro día no será así…- sonriendo irónicamente- en vez de quemarme con el fuego, fue el bombero el que me logró encender de rabia… Por ahora veré como me ocupo de Granger…

Plis! Digan que quieren seguir leyendo esto!!!

**Cyru shinigami:** espero que este capítulo te conforme más… Gracias por escribirme… Besos nena!!!

A quienes leen en silencio les digo con mucho cariño… DEJEN REVIEW!!! ToT… se que soy principiante…. NO SEAN TAN DURAS CON MI POBRE EXISTENCIA!!!... dejen halagos, críticas, pestes o maldiciones… LO QUE QUIERAN PERO DEJEN ALGO!!!

Le cambie el título al fanfic porque así lo consideré conveniente…

PD: se que este cap es mas corto, pero es que el otro era solo la introducción mala (admito que no fue muy atractiva…. UoU…)

Besos!!!


	3. Cap 3 Te encontre destrozada

**Otras notas al final del capitulo!**

**Capítulo 3****: te encontré destrozada**

El regreso a Hogwarst fue igual que siempre, la canción del sombrero, la selección, el saludo y la comida!... todo casi igual que siempre… durante la cena, ni Ron ni Harry se apartaron de Hermione (claro!, cada uno con sus razones). Draco no paraba de enviarle miradas asesinas a Harry y de rencor a Hermione, ésta ultima no quería ver más alla de Ron, quien sino hablaba con Hermione hablaba con Lavender…. De esta manera la noche concluyó sin ninguna novedad…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Día siguiente después de desayunar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la salida de el gran comedor un chico pelirrojo y una castaña se encontraban hablando en voz baja

-ejem… bueno… Hermi… tuuuuuuuuuu…-el pelirrojo ni sabía por donde comenzar para entablar una conversación con la castaña, apenas podía sostener de a momentos la mirada con ella…

-yo qué Ron?- Hermione se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior de las ansias que tenía, ya quería que Ron se le declarara para dejar bien atrás todo lo relacionado con Malfoy, si se dedicaba a una persona como Ron de seguro que ese asunto solo le serviría para reírse en un futuro…

-bueno… tu te acuerdas de lo que pasó en la madriguera cierto?...

Riéndose algo relajada por la pregunta-claro que me acuerdo, no es nada insignificante que se deba olvidar- la castaña se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo, cuyo nerviosismo aumentó…

-Claro, claro que no lo ibas a olvidar… -Ros volteó a su derecha y notó que mas personas estaban terminando el desayuno para salir- creo que es mejor que hablemos en el lago, tenemos hora libre así que no debe haber ningún problema verdad?

-no para nada- "_por qué a los chicos les cuesta tanto expresarse_" pensaba la leona mientras caminaba junto a so compañero de camino al lago… "_creo que jamás podría olvidar lo que pasó en la madriguera_" comenzaba a recordar para si misma el momento de su primer beso…

**FLASH BACK**

En el piso más alto de la casa de la familia Weasley, en una habitación no muy grande ni tan pequeña, se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Esta solo miraba desde un extremo de la habitación al pelirrojo que se encontraba en el otro extremo cerca de la puerta…

-Ron…

El pelirrojo se encontraba distraído con uno de los muchos inventos que dejaron los gemelos en la madriguera…

-Ron…

Ya sabiendo que la castaña lo estaba llamando… seguía sin prestarle atención…

-RON!!

Ahora un tanto enojado sigue entretenido con el invento y le da la espalda a Hermione…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRROOONNNAAALLLDDD WWWEEEAAASSSLLLEEEYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó a todo pulmón la castaña

-¡¡QUE COÑO!!

-PRESTAME ATENCIÓN CUANDO TE HABLO!

-YA LA TIENES! ¡ahora dime que quieres!

-NADA!!! SIGUE JUGANDO!! ES LO UNICO QUE SABES HACER!!

-Y LO HAGO MUY BIEN SEÑORITA SABELOTODO!!

-NO me LLAMES ASÍ!!- chillo la castaña disponiéndose a perseguir al pelirrojo…

Ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación, Ron primero seguido por Hermione…

-VEN ACÁ Y ENFRENTAMEEEE!!

-NI QUE FUERA YO LOCO PARA PELEAR CON UNA MANIACA QUE ME PERSIGUE!!

Seguían corriendo, ya se encontraban en el tercer piso bajando al segundo…

-Pagarás por lo de sabelotodo y por lo de maniaca

-Y ninguna de las dos es mentira!!

Ya se encontraban en la salita de la casa… Ron seguía tomando ventaja ya que además de que corría más rápido que Hermione, saltaba los muebles para no agarrar el camino largo como la castaña.

Ron salio primero de casa, Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de que había cruzado a la derecha pero de igual manera lo intentó seguir…

Cuando salió no se veía más que dos Gnomos peleándose por una fruta. Al igual que Ron, Hermione cruzó a la derecha luego de unos cinco metros solo se encontró con un armario de madera…

-Ron!!

-…

-Ron, donde estás?...

-AQUÍ!!

El armario (donde se encontraba Ron escondido) se abrió y Ron haló a la castaña por el brazo hasta quedar los dos en el armario que se cerró por arte de magia. (n/a: que casualidad!)

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!!!-se quejaba la castaña pegándole por los hombros a su amigo y este no dudó en sujetarla ahora por las muñecas al tiempo en que la acercaba un poco

-ja ja ja ja ja… debiste ver tu cara… te veías muy linda…

-no juegues…- el pelirrojo ya le había liberado las manos y ella bajó la cabeza un poco por la pena que le causó el comentario

-Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Ron le levantó el rostro a la castaña, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba el armario, un poco de luz pasaba por el y Ron vio las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de Hermione…

Ron sabía que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, y no dudó en seguir sus impulsos, acercándose al rostro de su amiga juntó sus labios con los de ella. Hermione no se había imaginado la situación de esta manera, pero siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón comenzó a rodear el cuello del pelirrojo… este no se esperaba aquella respuesta por parte de su amiga, se había imaginado un insulto y una cachetada, pero las cosas resultaron mejor, y no podía dejar pasar el momento.

Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, el chico acercó el cuerpo de su amiga tomándola por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. la castaña le correspondió el beso y rodeó el cuello del chico con un suave movimiento de sus brazos. El beso se fue profundizando, la lengua de Ron entraba en la boca de Hermione y paseándose de en lado a otro fue degustando, algo torpe, a su amiga preferida… nada estaba mal, el momento era muy agradable para ambos, en especial para Ron… no se detenían por nada… las manos de Ron recorrían la espalda de Hermione y esta ya había despeinado al pelirrojo, quien poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello de la castaña saboreándola sin mucha delicadeza…

El momento hubiese durado más de no ser por los llamados de la señora Weasley preocupada por los dos fugitivos…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

La pareja se encontraba recostada de un árbol frondoso que se hallaba frente al lago… estaban uno al lado del otro y Ron sujetaba la mano de Hermione… el nervioso chico comenzó a hablar sabía que lo que iba a pasar no sería tan bueno…

-Hermi… lo que vivimos en mi casa para mi fue… bueno... Inolvidable…

-para mi también Ron…- decía satisfecha la castaña que no despegaba su mirada de su amigo, aunque este no la miraba

-Pero… no creo que esto… que esto deba continuar… yo…

-como?- estaba desconcertada, se suponía que estaban hablando de eso para quedar en algo, se suponía que aquel beso había sido inolvidable para ambos, se suponía que todas sus peleas eran porque a fin de cuentas se gustaban!!! Y además se suponía que estando con Ron solo pensaría en él, dejando atrás cualquier otra cosa que pudiera mortificarle…

-yo se que tú esperabas algo diferente de mi Hermi…

-no me llames así- la voz le salió baja y un poco grave, muestra de su enojo y decepción

-por favor no te enojes… nosotros somos buenos amigos pero no creo que cuadremos más como pareja…- "_lamento lastimarte Hermi, pero hay alguien más_"…

-como quieres que no me enoje!! Ni siquiera sabes si va a funcionar y ya estas con negativas!!

-si fuera a funcionar te aseguro que ya te habría propuesto que fueras mi novia!- Hermione volteó la cara para no verlo- por favor Hermione si me demoré en hablar contigo era para pensar las cosas bien, tú te mereces algo mejor que yo…

-No me salgas con eso… dime que no me quieres ni nada, pero no me tengas lastima… eres mi amigo así que me duele más…

-no es lastima, es la verdad. No me merezco a alguien tan especial como tú… yo tengo que estar con otro tipo de personas, como…- Ron se detuvo cayendo en cuenta de la barbaridad que iba a decir frente a Hermione, eso seguro que no se lo perdonaría "_mierda_", fue lo único que llegó a pensar

-como quien Ron?- se había volteado para estar cara a cara con el pelirrojo

-como nadie Hermi- dijo desviando la mirada…

-ya te dije no me llamaras asi… dime Ron con qué tipo de personas es que te gustaría salir…

-… - mirando una raíz sobresaliente del tronco

suponiendo por donde o mejor dicho, por quien era la cuestión "como pude ser tan estúpida…"- con personas… como Lavender… por ejemplo?

El pelirrojo miró el rostro de la castaña por el cual se deslizaba una sola lágrima, pero su rostro era seguro no demostraba su usual sensibilidad, al contrario… era una mirada fría la que le podría transmitir… volviendo su mirada al suelo le respondió- si… con personas como ella creo que cuadro más… eres demasiado estupenda para mi Her…

-MENTIROSO!!! De saber antes que todo esto era por alguien más solo te hubiese escuchado y me habría largado de aquí!!!!

-no te pongas así- dijo mirando a la castaña frente a ella que de inmediato de dispuso a levantarse, y el chico la imitó- por favor entiende, esto es lo mejor digas lo que digas, yo no puedo tener una relación seria como la que tú te mereces… entiendes? Por eso prefiero que seamos amigos…

-ja, ja, si claro Ron… así de sencillo, me besas en tu casa, ¡me demuestras cariño!, y luego decides que es mejor que seamos amigos para irte con una ramera!!

-tampoco la insultes!! Sabes, estás demasiado histérica! Es mejor que me vaya- el semblante de Hermione cambió, estaba muy sorprendida, y no pudo contener las dos nuevas lágrimas que se le sumaban a su rostro-

El pelirrojo giró sobre sus tobillos y empezó a andar- Ron no me hagas esto!!!- pero el chico no se detuvo. Hermione se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente… "tantos momentos… para qué?… tantos pensamientos… para qué?… los besos… para qué?..." casi sumergida en sus pensamientos dijo ahora para si misma audiblemente- si según tú soy demasiado especial… por qué demonios me dejas?… y después de tanto…

"_alli estabas sola, te vi destrozada por alguien que no es nada ni nadie_

_tu no serás de mi nivel, pero el está mucho más abajo…_

_quizás no te pueda dar ni cariño ni nada de esas cursilerías…_

_pero se que te puedo hacer sentir mejor con algo que solo yo te puedo dar…_

_si es que no te arrepientes a mitad de camino… Granger…"_

Una voz masculina detrás del árbol respondió- Por qué es un cabrón, un estúpido y un imbécil… no tienes por qué lamentarte por esa sabandija… no tienes por qué… Granger…

Hola!!! Perdón por el Retraso!!! Se siento súper culpable por si grado de impuntualidad e irresponsabilidad… mil perdón!!!

Al mismo tiempo pido perdón porque el cap no es muy largo, el próximo será mejor!

Agradezco por sus reviews a:

**Cyru Shinigami**: gracias por volverme a escribir y que bueno que el cap pasado te haya gustado mas!... Besos

**blackrose0o0**: gracias por ser una seguidora… de seguro eres de las fieles!... espero que sigas escribiendo y leyendo nena!!! Se te quiere, besos!

**harrymaniatica**: a ti te decepcione con lo de no tardarme tanto… pero espero q este cap te guste mas… sorry por la demora… sigue leyendo y escribiendome please…. Si? Besos!

**Sister de ****YukariGothicLolita**: lo que me escribiste fue lo mas alentador que encontre! Mil gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y escribiendome… que tu hermana no te descubra usando su nick… P se te quiere mucho! Besos!

Por favor sigan dejando reviews quienes ya me dejaron, y quienes no: ESCRIBAN AUNQ SEA UN POQUITO!! Escribas lo que se les de la grandísima gana, PERO ESCRIBAN!!

Besos a todos… hasta un Próximo Cáp.!! Se les quiere muchísimo

Small Malfoy Girl


	4. Cap4: Habitación secreta, Sirpen N

**Capítulo dedicado a aquellas personas que antes leían este fic y que debido a mi impuntualidad lo dejaron de leer y… Kari aunque me dejes review o nop… miwuis!!!! Gracias por ser tan buena amiga a pesar de las distancias. No sabes de cuanto me sirve todo tu apoyo incondicional!. Este capítulo va tambien para ti… Nos veremos en el congreso vas a ver!! Kisses!! TuT (lo se, súper dramático) XP**

**A las chicas que leen y me escriben un besote por adelantado!...**

**Comentarios al final del Cap…**

**Capítulo 4:**** Habitación secreta, **_**Sirpen Numed**_

"_allí estabas sola, te vi destrozada por alguien que no es nada ni nadie_

_tu no serás de mi nivel, pero él está mucho más abajo…_

_quizás no te pueda dar ni cariño ni nada de esas cursilerías…_

_pero se que te puedo hacer sentir mejor con algo que solo yo te puedo dar…_

_si es que no te arrepientes a mitad de camino… Granger…"_

Una voz masculina detrás del árbol respondió- Por qué es un cabrón, un estúpido y un imbécil… no tienes por qué lamentarte por esa sabandija… no tienes por qué Granger…

-Vete de aquí Malfoy, no es el momento ideal para que molestes- dijo tranquila en tono bajo pero no débil. Aun tirada en el césped cubierto por algunas hojas del árbol, decidió no levantar el rostro rojo por la impotencia de los últimos momentos, después de todo ¿Qué vería? Una cara burlona y con aire de superioridad, triunfante e insensible… ya había soportado maltratos antes pero sabía hasta cuando podía aguantar, y la verdad, tampoco quería averiguarlo…

Cuan grande sería su sorpresa al sentir por detrás las fuertes manos del slythering sujetándola por los hombros con cierta delicadeza nunca antes percibida por parte del chico…

El rubio se acercó lentamente a la oreja derecha de la castaña y con mucha sensualidad le dijo- y quien dice que te quiero molestar Granger- la castaña a pesar del leve sonrojo que portaba, no dudó en girar esta vez el rostro para ver el de su enemigo, la expresión de ella: seria, la de él: profunda y tranquila al mismo tiempo y con aquel aire de superioridad tan característica del chico… la leona prefirió dejar que el silencio hablara por ella ya que en realidad no tenia aún nada que decir…

-No deberías dejar que Weasley te trate de esa manera… él no es nada…- bajando sus brazos al abdomen de Hermione para rodearla con ellos-ni nadie…

-Y tu? Que eres?... no se por qué- ironía anterior- pero me da la ligera impresión de que tú no eres el más indicado para decir quien vale y quien no…- dijo sin mucha paciencia

-Quizás… - la chica se comenzó a levantar, y él sin soltarla la imitó- sabes qué, Weasley tenía razón en algo. No te mereces a alguien como él!

La leona se giró y sin dudarlo comenzó a golpear al slythering por los hombros y por el pecho- TÚ NO TIENES QUE DECIRME QUIEN ME MERECE O QUIERE… TU ERES REALMENTE NADA… TU ERES REALMENTE NADIE…-golpe tras golpe, grito tras grito, las energías de Hermione se iban esfumando mostrándose en su rostro fatiga y palidez…- TU… tu… t… -dijo en un último susurro antes de desplomarse en los brazos fuertes y bien definidos que ahora la sujetaban…

Sin creer que las cosas fueran a salir de esa manera, Draco sonrió satisfecho por tanta suerte "_en que me estoy metiendo_" pensaba mientras cargaba a Hermione camino al castillo y sonriendo un poco más "_y en que te estas metiendo tú sangre sucia… Hermione Granger…_"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una habitación secreta en las mazmorras del castillo se concentraba un agradable y sublime aroma a rozas mezclado con vainilla, de un lado de la habitación se encontraba una extraña chimenea de tamaño mediano, las llamas que se hallaban dentro de la chimenea eran de color azul rey con reflejos añil en las partes oscuras, y azul pálido en las partes más claras, lo curioso de todo esto era lo que consumían las llamas, no consumían ramas o leña común, más bien consumían lentamente muchas plantas de rosas y otras plantan inidentificables que al terminar de consumirse eran sustituidas por otras al instante. Pero esto no era todo lo que había en la habitación, en una cama de madera con finas y elegantes serpientes talladas se encontraba una dormida Hermione (ahora de color natural) acomodada sobre las sábanas de terciopelo y seda color verde olivo claro y oscuro, frente a ella en un sofá del mismo color y estilo de la cama, estaba Draco, mirando fijamente a Hermione, pensativo y esperando cualquier movimiento de ella…

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Hermione comenzó a moverse, debió ser por el olor de la habitación, por la pesada mirada de Draco o porque ya era demasiado tiempo que llevaba desmallada… poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, y como era de esperarse, se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva del rubio, "_cuanto tiempo llevaré aquí con él?..._" fue lo único que pasó por la mente de la castaña…

Intentó levantarse un poco, pero debido a la debilidad que aun tenía su cuerpo, solo logró recostarse de las almohadas y cojines que estaban cerca de ella…

-Te sientes bien?- dijo sin mirar a Hermione

-Te preocupa?...-respondió ella con un dejo de cansancio…

-Me preocupa cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí- dijo arqueando una ceja y con el tono lo más seco que pudo "_pensemos bien esto… Hermione y yo… en la misma habitación… ella sentadita en la cama… además esta buenísima… ¡Que coños!..._"

-No te preocupes ya me voy…- diciendo esto se decidió a levantarse tambaleándose ligeramente aún, pero eso no la detuvo

-Yo tampoco te dije que te fueras…-dijo con el mismo tono seco y sin mirar a la castaña

-Sería muy malo que alguien me encontrara aquí… estamos en las mazmorras no?- decía levantada mientras examinaba la curiosa habitación

-A que otro sitio crees que te podría llevar?...- respondió escépticamente mirando a la castaña que se movía con cuidado (por intriga y porque aún no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas) en la habitación

-Perdona mi ingenuidad- dijo con sarcasmo pero sin levantar la voz- es que no se parece al resto de las mazmorras… y siguió contemplando el cuarto, especialmente la chimenea

-te voy a agradecer -diciendo con voz seria- que no le menciones nada a nadie de este lugar -ahora fue Hermione quien arqueó una de sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la pared- este es un sitio que nadie conoce, ni siquiera Snape, y eso que prácticamente vive aquí…

Hermione no había cambiado su rostro desde que se acomodó en la pared… al parecer lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo no la afectaba en lo más mínimo, así que no le importaba. Draco se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella (quien no se perturbó por ello) y estando muy cerca de ella continuó…

-no quiero que nadie se entere de este lugar nunca, me entiendes? –dijo tranquilo pero subliminalmente amenazante- Aquí yo vengo a descansar y a hacer lo que me da la gana y no…

Interrumpido por la castaña que colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- no te molestes ni pierdas la paciencia conmigo, no tengo ningún interés en decirle a nadie sobre tu lugar secreto… pero que gano yo a cambio de guardar tu secretito?-mencionó divertida y mirando retadora y escépticamente al rubio.

-Ganaras... mmm, déjame ver…- acercándose a su rostro, específicamente a su oreja derecha- ganaras… salir de aquí…- dijo depositando un beso en su cuello- aquí no va a llegar Potter a salvarte de mi…- y siguió besándole el cuello una y otra vez.

Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados, la verdad no pensaba, no podía responderle a Draco, se estremecía entre beso y beso que el rubio le daba… Draco por su parte lo tenía todo medido, esto solo sería una introducción a todo… así que decidió ir poniendo fin a todo de una manera muy divertida…

-sabías que dentro de cinco minutos tenemos…-decía sin parar de besarla pero cada vez más lento

-mmm?... –respondió sin imaginarse a lo que se refería el chico

-clase de transformación…-dijo finalmente y con una sonrisa malévola y divertida…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???- grito la castaña la castaña que no podía ver su mala suerte peor que en ese momento

-¡¡Coño no me grites!!- decía malhumorado al tiempo que no podía disimular la sonrisa de triunfo por la reacción de la castaña-

-Eres un idiota!!... por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde la primera clase!!...- dijo desesperada pensando en la cara de enojo de Mc Gonagall al presenciar el retardo de, lo que se supone, la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts-

-bien, bien, y que piensas hacer ahora?- dijo fríamente a la castaña, ya no tenía una sonrisa, su rostro era inexpresivo ante la cara de súplica de Hermione

-sácame de aquí! Malfoy sácame de este lugar ahora!!! –dijo sin rodeos y con algo de rabia en su tono de voz debido a la expresión del slythering

-tienes que darme tu palabra de que no dirás nada de esta habitación secreta…- dijo sin cambiar la inexpresión en su bello rostro, no tenía ni idea de que se le pasaba por la cabeza al llevar a la sangre sucia hacia ese lugar, ese era SU lugar y… y… y bueno si ella no decía nada: todo bien, si decía de eso a alguien, se las vería duro con él

-esta bien, prometo no decir nada-dijo ella tranquila, Malfoy debía estar pensando en que pasaría si ella abriera la boca, en realidad nada grave, sus amigos de slythering lo joderían por lo cursi de la habitación y por saber en dónde era que llevaba a sus diversiones pasajeras…

-Juralo… -dijo en el tono más duro en el que pudo haciendole saber a Hermione que para él esto no era ningún juego

-Lo juro!!! –dijo finalmente desesperada, en realidad no le contaría a nadie, después de todo, ella podía quedar como ""las diversiones del príncipe de slythering"… cosa que ni era, ni va a ser…

-si rompes tu palabra haré que sufras de verdad –dijo pero ahora con el rostro menos tenso pero igual frío- está bien, ahora sígueme y no hagas ruido…

Draco sacó a Hermione de la habitación sujetandola no tan fuerte por una de sus muñecas, corrieron por un pasillo apenas iluminado y luego cuando llegaron a una apertura de dos caminos donde en el medio de la separación de dichos caminos había un cuadro Draco de asomó para ver por ambos lados, al no ver a nadie, se paró frente al cuadro (que era del alto de una persona realmente pequeña y lo suficientemente ancho para que casi cualquier persona entrara a través de él)… sin esperar mucho tiempo pronuncio una especie de contraseña "S_irpen Numed_"… el cuadro automáticamente se abrió de tal manera que los jóvenes entraron sin demora alguna, apenas pasaron el cuadró se cerró.

Draco estaba al lado de Hermione sin soltarla –No te vallas a soltar- fue lo único que dijo… y siguieron caminando casi a oscuras, pues lo único que se veía era el suelo, que en vez de ser color gris piedra era una piedra medió rojiza…

-Donde estamos?- dijo Hermione mirando la nuca de Malfoy puesto que iba más adelantado que ella

-Es un pasadizo, el único que conduce a la habitación donde estábamos…

-Y por qué antes habían dos caminos?-

-Deberías dejar tu curiosidad para otro momento Granger –Dijo cortante y además para o tener que dar respuestas que para él eran obvias-

-_"para que le pregunte al hurón, será que no supo decirme que esos dos caminos eran nada más para confundir"_- ya era hora de que volvieras a ser tu mismo Malfoy- dijo ya al salir de sus pensamientos

-No molestes y mejor fíjate por donde vamos… -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que la leona acababa de escupirle

Siguieron caminando y Hermione ahora se dedicaba a mirar el piso ya que notó que la piedra rojiza pasó a ser más amarillenta hasta llegar a ser un poco verdosa…

-Aquí es -dijo Malfoy, estaban es la parte trasera de lo que se suponía era otro cuadro, Hermione estaba dispuesta a salir, pero Draco la detuvo-

-Que sucede? –dijo algo impaciente ella

-Sabes lo que dije para abrir el otro cuadro?… -preguntó rapidamente esperando que ella, la chica con mejor promedio el Hogwarts, le respondiera acertamente…

-Si, era Sir…- pero no logró terminar ya que se vio interrumpida por el rubio que en realidad era quién tenía el deber de hablar

-No lo digas aún!! Cuando lo digas este cuadro se abrirá y primero te tienes que asegurar que nadie te vaya a ver salir… el cuadro tiene un agujero ahí- y señaló un diminuto agujero en el centro del cuadro- asómate primero si ves a alguien y luego salimos…

Dando un suspiro con un dejo de cansancio y con una mueca que acentuaba su expresión - está bien- muy obediente se acercó al agujero por el cual se podía ver que el próximo pasillo era estenso y además estaba desierto, solo unas armaduras llenaban el vacío de la escena…- no hay nadie -pero Draco aún se interponía a la salida- pero que joder contigo! No entraremos temprano a clases!!

-Segura? -dijo sensualmente frío ante la desesperación de la castaña- te dije antes que faltaban cinco minutos pero faltaban diez… así que nos podemos quedar un minuto más…

Y sin preámbulo Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y comenzó a besarla de una manera muy suave y al mismo tiempo rápido… Hermione respondió no muy segura de lo que hacía, pero dejándose llevar por el momento, rodeó al rubio con sus delicados brazos y profundizó más el beso, se besaron se besaron y se besaron… Draco tenía el control de la situación, introducía su lengua en la boca de la castaña con delicadeza pero saboreando cada rincón de su boca como si esta no saciara su sed, Hermione dejaba que el rubio hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera… Draco comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la leona de arriba abajo lentamente, y cuando más estaban disfrutando ambos de la situación unas voces comenzaban a ser audibles para ambos, por lo que se detuvieron…

-Luego nos vemos Granger… - mencionó casi para sí mismo, pero estaban tan cerca que ella lo escuchó perfectamente-

-No estés tan seguro Malfoy… no creas que soy como tus insignificantes diversiones –decía serena sorprendiéndose de sí misma debido a su rápida reacción- el hecho de que me hallas mostrado como llegar a tu escondite no quiere decir que voy a regresar, ni muchos menos que te voy a buscar…

-Miró algo aburrido a la castaña, pero en realidad se había quedado helado ante su respuesta- Como quieras, nadie te obliga, y nadie te ha obligado a nada Granger… -golpe bajo, si Hermione pensaba reaccionar bien ante sus besos para luego hacerse la victima estaba muy equivocada, Draco no la dejaría adoptar una posición tan cómoda- Salgamos ahora, esas voces vienen del otro lado de la pared así que aún falta para que los demás lleguen al salón…

Draco fue quien pronunció la contraseña al cuadro y ambos salieron apresuradamente, corrieron por el largo pasillo y cruzaron al lado izquierdo, luego al derecho, en una esquina antes del salón de transformaciones Draco se detuvo, parando bruscamente a Hermione que casi choca con él…

-Se que seguramente te has aprendido el camino… y las formas de llegar a la habitación donde estábamos… -y dando una mirada con un dejo de sensualidad finalmente dijo- nos vemos Granger, entra tu primero al salón aún quedan tres minutos para que el resto venga-y le guiñó el ojo-

Hermione no retrasó su entrada al salón y corriendo llegó hasta la puerta del aula, giró la desgastada y antigua manilla, antes de cerrar la puerta echo una sublime mirada al rubio (que también la miraba), hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de ella…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**LO SE!!! a mi me pareció demasiado corto! Pero era que tenía que subir algo!!!**

**EXPLICACIÓN (a mi retraso): estaba de campamento en Mérida y hasta hace unas semanas fue que regresé… pero (con la motivación de reviews) ahora que estoy en casa voy a actualizar el fic pronto**

**Agradecimientos a quienes me escriben:**

**oromalfoy** Bueno nena gracias por escribir, no dejes de leer la historia please!!! Besos!

**harrymaniatica**HOLA!! Nena gracias por seguir escribiendo que bueno q sigues leyendo el fic… bueno ahora me dices q te pareció este cap ok? Beeeesos!!!!

**Cyru Shinigami**: PANITA DEL ALMA!!!! Tu q me escribes desde el primer cap GRACIAS!!! Besos, sigueme escribiendo!!

**Espero que sigan escribiendo, y por favor… QUIERO MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS REVIEWS!!!!... please aunque sea cortito!!!**

**Se les quiere mucho a todos, Besos!!!**

**Small Malfoy Girl**


	5. ANUNCIO!

**ANUNCIO**

Debido a la falta de nuevos reviews decidí no subir el otro capítulo de la historia

Si de verdad el fic no le llama la atención a nadie, no voy a seguir subiendo capítulos… en pocas palabras QUIERO REVIESW!!!! Es algo que solo se puede llevar 5 minutos de TU valioso tiempo…

Atentamente y con mucho cariño aunque no lo parezca…

Small Malfoy Girl… Daidoyi


End file.
